


Неудачный побег

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Неудачный побег [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Single work, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: — На самом деле, я не в курсе, что будет с тобой. Ещё никто не проводил этот ритуал с целью разорвать связь. Но стандартные решения с тобой всё равно не работают, так отчего же не провести опыт?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Неудачный побег [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133708
Kudos: 17
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

— Что я делаю не так, Дуракайто? С каждым днём она всё бледнее... — это не первый их такой разговор. Аоко каждый раз поднимает эту тему, когда чернила на запястье выцветают сильнее. Голос всегда дрожит и звучит устало, сбивается комом в горле Кайто и нависает камнем над его душой. — Аоко уже почти не видит её, больше помнит, что метка на её руке.  
Это ведь действительно больно. Он когда-то был искренне рад, что метка описывает Аоко.  
— Всё так. С чего ты решила, что нет? — через силу вновь врёт Кайто. А метка жжётся на его руке, словно испаряя чернила, напоминая, что он — подлец. Нить соулмейтов не любит лжи, не терпит двойных жизней. Но что ему делать?!  
Сказать правду? О да, Аоко будет просто невероятно счастлива узнать, что всё это время она жаловалась Кайто на него самого же. Что это именно он оставляет её отца с носом, что это Кайто бегает ночами по крышам, пока полиция сбивается с ног, и что у него дома бывают краденые вещи. Ах да, ещё его порой хотят убить.  
Остаётся только врать. Скрипеть зубами, когда метка едва не оставляет на своём месте ожоги, мягко улыбаться и _врать_.  
— Может, это потому, что мы взрослеем? Бывало же до этого, что соулмейты детства не смогли остаться ими во взрослой жизни? — почти честно предлагает он вариант, и Аоко задумчиво смотрит в небо. Звучит довольно правдоподобно, но сам Кайто прекрасно знает правду — ощущает её на собственном запястье. Сколько ещё проживёт метка с таким отношением к ней?..  
— Глупости какие! Могли бы тогда сразу соединять тех, кто идеально подходит друг другу! — выдыхает она в итоге с горечью, а кошки стаей скребут на душе у Кайто.  
Они ведь могли быть хорошей парой. Болели бы вместе за инспектора, смеялись бы над дурацкими новостями, пошли бы по путям отцов: она — в полицию, он — на мировую сцену. И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не наследие его отца — кайто Кид, белой вспышкой в ночи расчертивший небо и разорвавший все их шансы быть вместе. Аоко не простит — а если вдруг и да, то больно ей будет всю жизнь. Смогут ли они построить будущее вместе, когда вместо света на дне её глаз — бесконечная тьма боли и печали?  
— Но люди же меняются, когда взрослеют, — возражает ей Кайто и разводит руками, по инерции пряча запястье с меткой от взгляда Аоко, чтобы не причинять боль. — А ещё бывают разные страшные события в жизни. Если бы соулмейты встретились до них, то очень бы недоумевали.  
— Ты прав... Но всё равно, это нечестно! Что в нас такого изменилось?! Всё по-прежнему! — искренне возмущается Аоко и тыкает пальцем ему в грудь, отчего он немного вздрагивает. Хочется отвести взгляд, но он силой воли удерживает его на месте. — Особенно ты, Дуракайто! Да, иногда пропадаешь, но в школе всё такой же растяпа и дурак!  
Остаётся только фыркнуть, да так, чтобы не вышло слишком горько.  
— Покажи. Покажи мне метку. Вдруг это только моя выцветает?.. — неожиданно просит девушка, и Кайто вновь вздрагивает и в этот раз отводит взгляд. Рука сама поднимает ткань, под которой уже почти ничего не осталось, и белых следов в том числе. Его метка ещё хуже, чем её.  
Аоко молчит, и это страшнее всего. Он сам всё разрушил, его рука — визуальное подтверждение тому, что, если и попытаются быть вместе, то соулмейтами им уже не быть: за всю историю человечества таких известных случаев можно буквально по пальцам одной ладони пересчитать.  
— Кайто... — голос звучит довольно... Странно. Он ждёт горечи, разочарования, раздражения, но никак не удивления. — У тебя новая метка.  
Что?!  
Кайто резко поворачивает запястье к себе. Метка едва различима, но находится немного в другом месте. Неужели и правда новая?  
Он подсвечивает её сбоку ярким фонариком и старательно вчитывается в голубоватые иероглифы, связывающие его с новым человеком.  
"Жадность". Его новый соулмейт жаден? В деньгах? Странный выбор богов, но лучше подождать встречи, там разберутся. А то вдруг жаден до фокусов? Тогда никаких проблем быть не должно. Если Кайто решится с ним завести отношения, то легко в себя влюбит.  
"Шоу". Тоже какой-то фокусник? Или актер? Или менеджер? Что ж, есть шанс сработаться. К примеру, если жаден до денег и успешный менеджер, то почему бы и нет. По крайней мере, будет интересно взглянуть.  
А вот последний иероглиф неожиданно выбивает почву из-под ног.  
_Детектив_.  
Это... вообще-то жестоко. Каким должен быть человек, что даже самое сильное впечатление о нём — это его профессия?!  
Детектив. Соулмейт вора. Детектив. Соумейт Кида, вора — детектив.  
Мысль бьётся о его голову изнутри. Меняет форму, оставляя суть. Вновь и вновь переваривается, смещает в себе акценты и вновь прокручивается. Одно слово. Всего одно слово, а метка уже выглядит клеймом, обвивает его руку прохладой наручников, а сердце и вовсе перебивает весь шум внешнего мира.  
Как так-то? Почему? Почему он вообще должен хотеть приближаться к _детективу_?! Это худшая категория людей на свете!  
— Дуракайто! — голос встревоженной Аоко всё же пробивается сквозь его мысли, и Кайто как-то осовело на неё смотрит, никак не в силах собраться. — Что с тобой?! Ты весь бледный! Что у тебя на метке?  
Бледный. Ха-ха, ещё бы.  
— Детектив, — кривит он губы, пока Аоко тяжело и демонстративно вздыхает. Потихоньку Кайто берёт себя в руки и прячет новую, ещё слабопроявившуюся метку под рукав. — Прости...  
— Да как будто ты виноват! — легко отмахивается она, улыбаясь неожиданно тепло и мягко — и это режет ему сердце даже сильнее, чем горечь до этого. Аоко... приняла ситуацию. Смирилась. Чёрт... — Да и брось ты, он едва ли как Хакуба! Он ведь твой соулмейт! Наверняка просто будет очень сильно жаждать раскрыть все твои фокусы.  
Жаждать.  
Новое, возможное значение слова бьёт его под дых. Жадный до тайн детектив. Тот, кто точно докопается до всей сути Кайто, до Кида. И не даст уйти, едва осознав, кто перед ним стоит.  
Впервые за всё время воровства Кайто ощущает себя настолько... пойманным. Жалким. В чём-то даже наказанным за своё почти намеренное разрушение метки соулмейта — дескать, не хотел по-хорошему, так держи теперь по-плохому.  
— Возможно, — соглашается он с ней и пытается спрятаться за привычной улыбкой покерфэйса, пока в голове текут новые, более сосредоточенные мысли.  
Он точно не встречал этого детектива — Делон не подходит под звание, Хакуба под жадность и шоу, ещё парочка мелких вообще мимо всего. Возможно, он относительно близко, с какой-то ситуацией, что изменила ему жизнь и связала теперь с Кайто.  
Правда, к сожалению для этого детектива, который наверняка с любопытством разглядывает новые для себя иероглифы, сам Кайто постарается избавиться от метки как можно скорее, чтобы его не нашли.


	2. Chapter 2

Через два дня Кайто находит себя в поместье Акако. Сидит на диване с чашкой горько-приторного чая, подрагивает под немигающим взглядом странного слуги и хищного — самой Акако.  
— Что же привело тебя ко мне, Куроба Кайто? Решил стать моим рабом? — чужой смех режет вновь ему по ушам, пока в голове начинают возникать довольно разумные вопросы "что он тут делает" и "а точно ли безопасно пить местный чай?".  
— Я хочу убрать метку с руки, — переходит Кайто сразу к сути вопроса и отставляет чашку назад на стол, чисто из предосторожности.  
— Наври Аоко с три короба, и метка уйдёт сама, — пожимает плечами Акако. На самом деле, довольно логичная стратегия, учитывая, что один из старых иероглифов имел значение "любящий искренность".  
— У меня новая метка. И я ещё не встречал этого человека, — спокойно парирует Кайто и очень неохотно протягивает руку к ведьме, показывая. Конечно, надпись всё ещё набирает силу и пока совсем неяркая, но уже достаточно тёмная, чтобы различить в светлом помещении.  
Акако внимательно читает иероглифы и сжимает губы, явно недовольная, что это не она. Как и то, чем может грозить этот новый соулмейт.  
— Из всех возможных — детектив? Мне казалось, ты любимец Судьбы, — насмешливо тянет она, но как-то совсем без запала и с ноткой растерянности. Кайто же от её слов хочется смеяться: да, конечно, снег тогда пошёл и правда удивительно удачно, разрушив всю магию.  
— Решила стребовать долги, — хмыкает он, отбирая всё же руку назад. Неуютно как-то.  
Акако же скользит по нему задумчивым взглядом алых глаз, иногда задерживаясь на скрытой метке или же на его лице. Кажется даже, что где-то там, в глубине зрачков, мелькают вязи неизвестных языков и вспышки печатей перебираемых ритуалов.  
— Жди здесь. Мне надо кое-что посмотреть, — она поднимается и исчезает где-то в глубине поместья, оставляя Кайто с чаем и слугой, который всё также пытается его просверлить взглядом.  
Сидеть здесь — пытка. Здесь нет ничего зловещего, обычная красно-бархатная гостиная, купающая в солнечных лучах и небрежно украшенная позолоченными безделушками. Но атмосфера и знание, чей же это дом, давят так, что даже чай в горло не лезет.  
— Вам пришёлся не по вкусу? — скрипит слуга в какой-то момент, и Кайто лишь неловко мотает головой в ответ и принимается медленно вливать в себя чай.  
Он умеет ждать. Тем более, он же просит у Акако помощи, так что не должен её торопить.  
Но проще от этого не становится.  
Наверно, Акако возвращается где-то через полчаса. Недовольная, с книгой в руках и одним лишь жестом приказывающая слуге уйти куда-то.  
— В кого ты такой несносный, Куроба-кун? — вопрос сбивает его с толку. К чему это вообще?  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Я пыталась разорвать твою связь с Аоко — и не смогла, ты просто не поддался моей магии. Я пыталась подменить её конец своим... И всё равно неудача, — поясняет она не без раздражения, и как-то сразу ясно, что это было ещё до просьбы Кайто, в рамках акции "я сделаю тебя своим рабом любым способом".  
— То есть ты не сможешь мне помочь? — делает он выводы, а после спотыкается взглядом о тёмную книгу на коленях. Внешне она никак не похожа на магический фолиант, как изображают их в фильмах: так, старенькая, потрёпанная книжка с рукописными записями. — Или что-то есть?  
Пауза. Акако смотрит на него как-то изучающе.  
— Насколько сильно ты хочешь разорвать с ним? — так. От вопроса веет чем-то совсем нехорошим.  
— Любая разумная цена меня устроит. Рабом не стану, но... — по-королевски ленивый жест рукой обрывает его речь, а на чужих губах и в глазах расцветает насмешка.  
— О, я не буду требовать ничего за ритуал. Поверь мне, каким бы не был исход, ты о нём пожалеешь, — Акако поправляет прядь и вновь разливается звонким хохотом, пока вторая рука поглаживает обложку книги. — Слышал ли ты что-то о ведьме Сесилии?  
Вопрос, судя по всему, риторический. Даже если бы они изучали заграничную историю лучше, едва ли бы там было что-то про ведьм.  
— Конечно нет. А ведь она была поистинне одаренной ведьмой! Колесила по всей Англии, помогала страждующим и даже священники благославляли её поступки. И когда — во времена инквизиции! — вдохновлённо начинает издалека Акако, пока Кайто сдерживает скептическую усмешку при себе. Англия не Испания, там инквизиторов быстро осадили. — А уж сколько заклинаний создала! Впрочем, важно не это. Однажды она влюбилась без памяти. Что неудивительно — в своего соулмейта.  
Логика истории пока ускользает — точнее, то, как она связана с его просьбой, но перебивать Кайто не спешит. Вряд ли уж Акако начала подобное ради самого рассказа.  
— Но ей этого было мало. Ей хотелось скрепить их нить так, чтобы никакие боги и демоны больше не смогли бы её разорвать. Она потратила на создание ритуала около месяца, — Акако смотрит с некоторой насмешкой на книгу, поглаживая её по обложке. — Как ты думаешь, что же произошло?  
— Ритуал не удался? Или оказался не с тем действием, на которое она рассчитывала? — Кайто выдает свои ничем необоснованные кроме ситуации предположения, всё же он без понятия, как именно работает магия. — И связь разорвалась?  
— О нет, ритуал удался с блеском! Более того, иные ведьмы, повторявшие его, достигали именно этого успеха! — хищная ухмылка откровенно нервирует, но Кайто упорно сидит на месте и ждёт продолжения. — Вот только соулмейт Сесилии не оценил процесс ритуала. Так что связь не просто разрушилась. Блестящая ведьма навсегда потеряла шанс обзавестись новым соулмейтом!  
Кайто невольно сглатывает и потирает свою метку. Это... довольно странный результат.  
— Почему? Что произошло?  
— Как я и говорила... Сесилии было мало их связи. Мало прикосновений, любви, самого соулмейта. А ритуал позволяет разделить сны, сделать их более осознанными, — удивительно спокойно и даже как-то грустно замечает ведьма, опустив взгляд.  
Разделить сны...  
— Звучит не очень... Не всегда же хочется быть все двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом с человеком, даже если он соулмейт, — задумчиво хмыкает Кайто, сам опуская взгляд на книжку. Действительно. Такой ритуал может разрушить даже самую крепкую связь, если человеку некомфортно от такой нездоровой близости.  
— А, нет. Сны лишь в процессе ритуала, пока укрепляется связь. Это просто возможность раскрыть все свои самые болезненные воспоминания, разделить с дорогим человеком абсолютно все горести и радости, — небрежно отмахивается Акако, пока небольшой камень с груди Кайто всё же скатывается. Один из целой горы. — На самом деле, я не в курсе, что будет с тобой. Ещё никто не проводил этот ритуал с целью разорвать связь. Но стандартные решения с тобой всё равно не работают, так отчего же не провести опыт?  
Ах. Вот почему Акако не собирается ничего с него требовать. Что именно бы не произошло — потеряет ли Кайто шанс быть соулмейтом или же что-то новое, — она в плюсе. Умно.  
— У меня есть время обдумать? — осторожно уточняет он и получает слабый, еле уловимый кивок.  
— Три дня. Больше ждать не буду. 

Уже на следующий день Кайто соглашается на ритуал.


	3. Chapter 3

Кайто сам не знает, чего ему ждать от первого общего сна. Сказать, что готов — легко, как и то, что он постарается не влюбиться в этого самого детектива. А вот оказаться с ним один на один...  
Что хуже — по словам Акако, частота снов будет непредсказуемой.   
Так что, когда обычный сон про ограбление неожиданно сменяется каким-то случайным кафе — Кайто искренне не готов к этой ситуации.  
Он растерянно сидит, смотря на пустой стол перед собой. И лишь по шуму сбоку догадывается, что происходит: тот самый сон в процессе ритуала.   
Кайто спешит создать себе чашку кофе с каким-то пирожным под стать тем, что бледно сияют на соседних столах. А после — осторожно исследует обстановку, пытаясь выловить того самого детектива среди смазанных лиц.   
Чёрт. Если все такие, то ему тоже стоит подправить, сменить чуть-чуть внешность, чтобы на улице в реальности за него не уцепились взглядом.  
Косясь на своё отражение на поверхности стола, он меняет свой цвет глаз на более распространённый среди японцев карий. Ещё немного вытянуть нос, поднять подбородок — и вроде достаточно неузнаваемо.   
Кайто осторожно отпивает немного из своей чашки безвкусного кофе и прикрывает глаза. Вроде бы... достаточно естественно?  
Мимо снуёт официантка. Шумят люди, обсуждая свои несуществующие проблемы. За соседним столом устроились какие-то пожилые супруги, степенно наслаждающиеся трапезой. Подальше сидят ровесники Кайто, в синей форме с зелёными галстуками, а в другом углу — уже в чёрной с красными. Ещё за одним столом сидит совсем смазанная блондинка — но, кажется, это точно не его соулмейт.   
Итак. А кто?   
Кайто осторожно изучает школьников в чёрном, но вскоре отбрасывает их версию — слишком уж все смазанные, если всмотреться. Тогда... в синей? Только их через пожилую пару совсем не видно, а туалет совсем на другом конце помещения. И как тогда?   
— Ши-ни-чи! — окрик одной из девушек вновь застаёт Кайто врасплох, пока кровь леденеет в жилах.   
Он... не ослышался? Шиничи который Кудо? Который спаситель полиции, японский Холмс и всё такое прочее?  
 _Влип_. Катастрофически и по полной.  
И, будто подтверждая его мысли, всё пространство неожиданно затихает. Замирает официантка на полпути к кухне. Замолкают все школьники. И Кайто тоже старается не шевелиться, даже когда по нему скользит ленивый взгляд.   
— Уж лучше бы преступление снилось, — заключает кто-то _его, Кайто,_ голосом и вздыхает. А после обстановка резко меняется на библиотеку, пока сам детектив уже в более простых футболке и штанах лениво перебирает книги, будто что-то ища.  
Кайто старательно и бесшумно прячется за одним из диванов, следя за ситуацией через зеркало. Сердце предательски бьётся громко-громко, но, к счастью, не настолько, чтобы его заметили.   
Кудо Шиничи. Почему из всех детективов именно этот?!   
Вдох. Выдох. Закрыть глаза, спрятать зеркало, успокоиться. Вдох. Вы...  
— Ты в курсе, что в абсолютной тишине даже тихое дыхание отлично слышно? — детектив неожиданно нависает прямо над ним. Внешне он выглядит удивительно беззаботным — для того, кто только что вроде как дома обнаружил неизвестного человека. — А теперь рассказывай. Кто ты и что тут делаешь?  
Да чтоб Кайто знал, как объяснить! Как будто он рассчитывал оказаться здесь...  
— Виноват, сейчас исчезну! — Кайто лучезарно улыбается и встаёт, оказываясь неожиданно одного роста с детективом. — Прости, что побеспокоил!  
Он спешит к вроде как выходу, по крайней мере, из библиотеки, когда что-то догоняет его и с силой опрокидывает на пол.   
— Ты отличаешься от остальных людей во сне, — спокойно констатирует детектив и усаживается рядом, рассматривая. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы в осознанном и полностью управляемом сне происходило такое.   
— Ну... магия? — Кайто смотрит на него с самым невинным взглядом, на который способен. Правда, факт, что детектив оказывается настолько похожим на него самого, несколько мешает покерфейсу удерживаться на лице. Фотографии как-то не передают всего сходства.   
— Чушь полная. Магии не существует, — жёстко отрезает детектив и фыркает почти что уязвлённо. — Ты не имеешь права произносить такую чушь в моём сне!   
— Хочу и могу, то, что я его часть, не обязывает меня подчиняться, — упрямится Кайто больше из вредности и осторожно поднимается. Ему пока не мешают, но и глаз тоже не спускают.   
Так. Вроде бы разговоры про магию не по вкусу собеседнику. Стоит взять на заметку.   
— А почему ты так спокоен? Вдруг я вор какой-нибудь, — спрашивает он из любопытства, подбирая под себя колени и смотря прямо в голубые скучающие глаза.   
— Вор? Нет. Воры слишком скучные, — этот наглец ухитряется ещё и искренне зевнуть прямо во сне, пока гордость и разум Кайто борятся между собой.   
Он не какой-то там скучный вор!  
Но доказывать это — привлечь к себе внимание детектива... Ещё припрётся в реальности его ловить...  
К счастью, выбирать не нужно. За него это делают будильник и ор Аоко в окне.   
Но каков же нахал!


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий совместный сон приходит нескоро. По словам Акако, это мало что значит: в реальности они не пересекались, связь сама по себе ещё слабая, пусть иероглифы уже и отчётливо видны на коже.  
Но Кайто надеется на лучшее. Проводит всё так же ограбления, находит неожиданно забавного мальчишку, который пинает мяч прямо в его телефон и слишком уж по-взрослому рассуждает, и просто живёт неплохой жизнью.  
Пока он не осознаёт, что очередной сон — опять совместный, в библиотеке, где детектив уже читает какую-то книгу.  
Целый месяц же прошёл! Кайто даже успел переболеть простудой после неожиданного плавания в холодной воде!  
— О, снова ты, — спокойно отмечает детектив и откладывает книгу, буквально к тому моменту, как Кайто успевает себе вернуть внешность из прошлого общего сна.  
— Я не настолько громко дышу, — он смотрит исподлобья, полуобиженно, на детектива, который опять успевает заметить его слишком быстро. Кайто вообще-то профессионал в том, как медленно и неслышно дышать! Инспектор с Хакубой несколько раз рядом стояли и не замечали! А этому хватает и нескольких секунд.  
— Я детектив. Ты дышишь достаточно, чтобы в абсолютной тишине я тебя услышал, — закатывает тот немного глаза и громко фыркает, после чего неожиданно успокаивается. — Итак. Я прошерстил всю доступную информацию на тему осознанных снов и _не нашёл_ ни одного подобного случая. Кроме того, их нет даже в записях врачей-психиатров, с которыми есть связи у профессора. И вряд ли побочный эффект того яда. Так что же ты такое?  
Серьёзно? Весь этот месяц детектив на полном серьёзе изучал информацию по похожим случаям?  
— Ты же детектив, разве ты не должен расследовать там дела вместо того, чтобы искать информацию о такой мелочи? — искренне изумляется он, как-то не понимая. Если Кудо действительно такой популярный детектив, как о нём пишут — разве у него есть время на это?  
А тот неожиданно смотрит на него так шокированно, что Кайто чувствует буквально кожей: он сказал что-то не то. Абсолютно не то.  
— Ты не знаешь, — это даже не вопрос, детектив просто озвучивает вслух какой-то факт, понятный лишь ему. — Так. Скажи мне... м-м... Ну пусть будет это: что Кид крал до Чёрной жемчужины?  
То есть этот нахал, друг Сузуки Соноко, знал о нём и всё равно назвал скучным?! Вот же!  
— Плач утренней звезды, — ядовито шипит он, вспоминая это жёлто-топазовое ожерелье с большими "каплями". Не то абсолютно, ни один камень не подошёл.  
— Плач... А, да, помню такие серьги. Они ж ещё рубиновые, да? — кивает детектив, и уже очередь Кайто озадаченно на него смотреть. Серьги? Эй, Кид по таким мелочам не разменивается! — Впрочем, уточню после пробуждения.  
Чт... вот же!  
Так вот к чему вопрос про цель Кида! Эта сволочь просто проверяет, не знает ли Кайто то, чего не может сам детектив!  
Вот уж и правда... он. Впечатляет.  
— Ну окажется это, допустим, не серьгами, а ожерельем. Что, поверишь в магию? — веселится Кайто, невольно вспоминая недавний азарт от Эдогавы Конана. Совсем немного игры же не повредит планам на разрыв связи?  
— Нет, конечно. Но ты точно не плод моего сознания, слишком уж большую глупость ляпнул для этого, — задумывается детектив, обхватывая подбородок большим и указательным пальцем. — Подсознание способно на любопытные вещи, но удивительная имитация незнакомца точно не из них.  
— Ну хорошо, Великий детектив, ты меня поймал, — Кайто едва сдерживает свой знаменитый оскал, любуясь, какое же понимающее выражение лица у этого наглеца. А какое ещё будет! — На самом деле я Кид, получивший тебя в соулмейты. А ещё я этого не хочу, так что попросил ведьму провести ритуал по разрыву связи.  
Как известно, "хочешь, чтобы тебе не поверили — скажи правду".  
А уж скривившееся от подобной правды выражение лица и вовсе отличная награда: по детективу сразу заметно, что он думает об этом всём. Особенно в части с магией.  
— И теперь мы снимся друг другу, чтобы взбесить, — фыркает вновь детектив, вроде и подразумевая искренний сарказм, а всё равно попадая в точку.  
— Именно! Ну разве тебе нужен соулмейт-вор? — усмехается Кайто, пока детектив вновь как-то странно озадачен и даже по-глупому проверяет метку — на левой руке, прямо под часами.  
— С чего ты взял? У меня нет надписи вора на запястье.  
Что? Но почему?  
— А что у тебя? Фокусник?— спрашивает Кайто, смутно желая подойти и взглянуть самому, что же там. Если уж ритуал их соединил, то это будущие впечатления о нём, верно?  
— Да. Фокусник, загадка, воздух, — спокойно перечисляет тот, поправляя назад ремешок часов, и кидая взгляд в его сторону.  
Воздух?..  
Впервые за всё время, когда он думает об их с детективом связи, Кайто _действительно стыдно_. Ведь тот-то не подписывался на его эгоистичное и одностороннее решение.  
Воздух... чёрт возьми, почему?..  
Прервавшийся сон спасает его от ответов, но не от мук совести.


	5. Chapter 5

Кайто без понятия, о чём и как говорить с детективом в их следующий совместный сон.  
Когда он неожиданно замечает, что дата исчезновения Кудо Шиничи совпадает с появлением Эдогавы Конана у Мори, он списывает на совпадение и закрывает глаза. Когда Эдогава усыпляет при нём Соноко, а после удивительно взросло с ним разговаривает, то почти себя удаётся убедить, что мальчик просто гений со странными друзьями.  
Но когда одноклассница называет его Кудо, а в голове всплывает та удивлённая реакция детектива — окончательно отбросить эту версию он никак не может.  
Эдогава ему нравится. Забавный, упорный мальчишка, который ловко вставляет палки ему в колёса и задорно улыбается. Кудо — безразличен, они всё же слишком мало знакомы, хотя, конечно, всё равно впечатляющий. Эдогава сверлит его умным взглядом через очки, тщетно перехватывает каждое движение, бьётся бескрылой птицей на земле в попытках достать до него. Кудо — тщетно собирает улики, разбирается, что происходит с ним и неправильным сном, а также почему-то мог бы считать Кайто воздухом.  
И оба — без ума от загадок. У Кудо любовь выражена на запястье под ремешком, у Эдогавы — в безумно счастливых и сверкающих глазах.  
_Кудо и есть Эдогава, перед которым Кайто невыносимо стыдно за свою эгоистичность._  
Так что, когда сон оказывается вновь совместным, а не лишь уколом совести, Кайто даже теряется. Как вести себя с Кудо? Действительно ли он хочет разорвать эту связь? Поймёт ли его причины детектив? Одно дело всё же отпускать изредка помогающего вора, а другое — не сдавать в тюрьму, зная абсолютно всё. 

В этот раз Кудо не торопится начинать разговор первым. Расслабленно сидит в кресле, расположив руки на подлокотниках. Спокойно разглядывает его — так же, как смотрит Эдогава в момент, когда уже уверен, что поймал и раскрыл его.  
— Давно не виделись, Кид-сан, — можно сказать, этого стоило ожидать.  
Кайто устраивается прямо на диване почти как на кушетке: разваливается на всё сидение, укладывает голову и ноги на подлокотники и с вызовом смотрит на детектива — ничего-то он доказать не сможет. Если, конечно, не успел смириться с тем фактом, что его соулмейт — вор.  
— Для тебя во сне — кто угодно, — белозубо усмехается Кайто, почти как Кид в самые раздражающие всех моменты, но — немного мягче. Сейчас нет нужды так выбешивать детектива своей фальшивой самоуверенностью.  
Кудо насмешливо фыркает и сцепляет руки вместе — где-то этот жест Кайто точно видел, возможно, в каком-то из сериалов. В этом есть тоже своя схожесть с Эдогавой: мальчишка просто обожает всякие околотеатрально-фальшивые штуки, устраивать на пустом месте целое шоу.  
— Ты сам себя назвал вором, никто за язык тебя не тянул, Кид-сан, — тянет не без доли превосходства Кудо, явно ощущая себя хозяином положения. А зря.  
— А ты говорил, что воры скучные. Неужели Кид тебя настолько зацепил? — Кайто невозмутимо усмехается и дальше, наслаждаясь целой смесью эмоций Кудо: от удивления его наглостью до слабого раздражения, что, возможно, придётся признать соперника исключительным хотя бы в плане фокусов.  
— Ты говорил, что ты мой соулмейт? — о, так звучит даже ещё лучше!  
— Ага! Кид настолько хорош, что только он может быть твоим соулмейтом, — издевательски выворачивает его слова Кайто и демонстративно зевает, якобы расслабленный. — Кто бы знал, что спаситель японской полиции...  
— Кто бы знал, что великий и неуловимый Кид попытается откровенно сбежать, — в этот раз Кудо действительно задевает по больному, такой позорный побег должен быть не в духе благородного вора. Но это не значит, что Кайто нечем ему ответить:  
— Прости меня, если я не прав. Но мне казалось, преступники и должны бегать от детективов, если они не хотят быть пойманными, — и пусть Кудо хоть тысячу раз прав, что Кайто — позорный эгоист, простого признания в этом факте он точно не добьётся.  
В этот раз Кудо замолкает ненадолго, обдумывая что-то своё.  
Смотреть на него — странно. Искать сходства с Эдогавой и доказательства своей теории — ещё более странно.  
Хуже этой теории может быть только одна: метка на руке Кайто начала появляться в тот же миг, что Кудо стал Эдогавой — и этим сходством неожиданно связал их. Жаль только, что Кайто по своей же глупости не отследил момент её появления...  
Воспоминания о чужих словах снова обжигают душу. Одно-единственное слово до сих пор не даёт покоя Кайто, но и узнавать ему как-то у самого Кудо тоже неудобно: "я тут говорил, что хочу сбежать от тебя. Но, эм, почему воздух-то?" — подобную фразу детектив точно _оценит_. 

А тот молчит до самого конца сна, так больше ничего и не спросив.


	6. Chapter 6

Ещё один сон случается сразу после ограбления. Едва окончательно отдышавшись от взрыва мотоцикла и улегшись в кровать, Кайто вновь сталкивается с детективом — к их общему изумлению.  
— Я умею мечтать! — стоп, Кудо серьёзно на него надулся из-за этих слов? Когда Кайто имел в виду лишь секундное разочарование от того, что тот не проникся его метафорой?  
Серьёзно?  
А в воспоминании лишь краткий восторг в глазах Эдогавы, пока тот раскрывал ему весь трюк. И с вертолётами, и как именно Кайто получил статуэтку, и как "прошёлся" по воздуху. Критик, который подобрался ближе всех.  
— О... о чём ты? — руку тут же обожгло от неловкой лжи: они оба знают, чёрт возьми, что Кайто только что пытался соврать — и это полный отстой!  
— О нет, Кид-сан, такой бездарной ложью ты нашу связь не разрушишь, — Кудо неожиданно насмешливо усмехается и бьёт самыми кончиками пальцев по ремешку часов. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём это я.  
Кайто недоверчиво проверяет ноющую метку больше по привычке, ожидая лёгкого побледнения. Но нет, как назло, она лишь наливается чернилами! Как? Почему?  
— А я думал, Кид-сан лучше врёт, — и, судя по весёлым искрам в голубых глазах, он откровенно наслаждается ситуацией. Вот же сволочь, а!  
Кайто даже сказать толком нечего, он как-то слишком ошарашен происходящим. То Кудо отстранённо сидит в кресле, мало заинтересованный в происходящем, то теперь всячески веселится и даже выдвигается чуть вперёд. Что же, чёрт возьми, изменилось?!  
Так. Надо взять себя в руки. Кид он или кто?  
— Почему ты раньше такого не показывал? Твой фокус с походкой куда интереснее тех скучных на корабле, — неожиданно добавляет Кудо, отчего душа уходит куда-то в пятки, вместе с сердцем. Фокусы. Вот что изменилось — подстраиваясь под детектива, Кайто на свою беду сделал фокус куда эффектнее обычного.  
Вот чёрт. Нет. Нет-нет-нет!  
Он не этого добивался!  
— Стоп. Погоди, — против собственной воли Кайто приподнимает руку и глупо отгораживается ею от детектива. Как будто какая-то ладонь способна того остановить, особенно в режиме охоты! — Я вообще-то вор! И соулмейт твой! Тебя ничего не смущает, а, Великий детектив?!  
— А должно? — кажется, его вопрос веселит сволочь только сильнее. Тот аж ухмыляется самодовольно и поправляет вновь часы, пока взгляд останавливается на ладони Кайто. Жёсткий, изучающий — да что б этого детектива! — Ты достаточно безвредный, чтобы не волноваться об этом.  
_Безвредный?!_ Такого мнения Кудо о Киде?!  
Кайто едва не давится воздухом от возмущения, которое волнами щекочет его лёгкие. Б е з в р е д н ы й вор. Это ещё что за абсурд от детектива?! Они что, в сюрреализме? Любовной драме? Может, в постмодернизме?!  
— Так что не рассчитывай, что сбежишь от меня, Кид-сан, — ухмылка на чужих губах кажется почти что плотоядной: хищник-детектив словно чует слабину в ошарашенном преступнике и готов зацепиться наручниками, подтягивая к себе и не отпуская. Это бесит — и в то же время чертовски льстит, что этот внимательный, цепкий взгляд теперь сфокусирован на нём. Что этот отличный детектив теперь желает поймать его — и, возможно, совсем не для того, чтобы сдать полиции, а для себя.  
Чёрт. Связь пульсирует как проклятая на руке, иероглифы противно ноют — но не так, как при лжи.  
Похоже, в этой схватке Кудо начинает побеждать, чёрт бы его побрал.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие неделю-две Кайто проводит в слежке, пока чужие слова эхом отзываются в ушах. "Достаточно безвреден".  
В этот раз Кайто смотрит куда ближе, глубже, чем когда проверял нелепую теорию, что Конан и есть Кудо. Вспоминает каждый клочок информации, укладывает все кусочки пазла один к одному — и наблюдает.  
Слушает один разговор с Мори-чан — и у самого щемит сердце, сколько же в нём лжи, даже место старой метки неприятно ноет от множества воспоминаний. Кудо врёт ей про дела, про вечную занятость и невозможность встретиться, пока у самого печальный, нескрытый ни единой маской, взгляд, пробирающий его насквозь.  
Смотрит за Кудо с детьми — и самого пробирает, насколько же тому тяжело с ними. Играть равного, пусть и чуть умнее, разбираться в их детском языке, чтобы позже, на месте преступлений, сливаться с ними в одну глупую массу — или же в одиночку дурить весь отдел, изредка показывая себя настоящего.  
Кудо вообще редко настоящий как тогда, в инженерном отсеке или в мотоциклетной коляске. Тогда, в расследовании тех убийств во всех этих поместьях, Кайто не обратил на этого особого внимания, а сейчас — его гложет стыд. Ведь и тогда, когда детектив был простужен, он всё равно играл свои роли до самого конца, пока не раскрыл самого Кида и не позволил себе ненадолго раскрыться.  
_Кид-сан._  
Обманчиво детский голосок выжигает ему душу. Кайто привык чувствовать груз вины за свой эгоизм — шуточки в детстве над Аоко, упорная ложь ей же про Кида, разрыв связи соулмейства — но никогда он ещё не был настолько тяжёл, как сейчас.  
Кудо _нуждается_ в нём, в разнообразии бесконечных будней непрерывной лжи и преступлений. Что уж там, и сам Кайто нуждается в детективе — он тоже хочет кому-то выговориться. Кому-то, кто поймёт его от корки до корки, разделит всю боль такого ада, потому что сам его знает.  
И чёртова метка наливается цветом всё сильнее с каждым днём. Как бы показывая, к чему стремится его сердце, а не разум.  
Сдаться. Смириться со своей связью.  
Впрочем, это не значит, что Кайто собирается прийти с повинной к детективу и всё легко рассказать. Эгоизм эгоизмом, но такой скучной развязки детектив точно не заслуживает, не с его тягой к театральности и жадности до разгадывания.  
Преступники же должны убегать, чтобы их не поймали, верно? 

К концу второй недели Кайто сидит в уже почти родном кафе "Пуаро". Замаскированный и внешне расслабленный, всего лишь студент, что решил выпить чашечку кофе за работой.  
На самом деле у него почти издевательски открыты схемы безопасности музея Бейки. Шутка ли — планировать ограбление в тот же здании, что и детективное агентство? Тем более, что Кудо — недалеко, сидит за соседним столом и потягивает молочный коктейль под мерное ворчание Мори-чан на себя же. Старательно отводит взгляд, будто это не он отсутствует не первый месяц, и то и дело лениво цепляется за маскировку Кайто.  
А что? Он старался. Воссоздал маскировку из снов, так что неудивительно, что детектив засматривается, смущенный смутным сходством с чем-то знакомым. Ещё не вспомнил, но явно близок к этому, всё чаще взгляд к нему возвращается в смутной тревоге и то и дело царапает щёку.  
Забавно. Это щекочет самую малость нервы — быть так рядом с детективом, что пока ещё ничего не подозревает, но если до него дойдёт...  
Так и хочется ухмыльнуться.  
Но вместо это Кайто достаёт карточку размером с обычную визитку и пишет на ней небольшое послание для того, кто точно поймёт.  
"Прочерк. Прочерк. Детектив". Отдельной строкой — вопросительный знак. Ещё одной — подпись Кида.  
Расшифрует ли другие слова? Точно ли уверен, что хочет этого, что действительно воздух? Поймает ли? Если да — загадка готова для детектива, уже не будет пытаться сбежать от своей связи.  
Кайто поспешно собирает вещи под расслабленным взглядом, расплачивается и уходит — чтобы напоследок хорошенько вдарить по чужой паранойе своей аурой. Увидеть, как расширяются сначала в недоумении, а после в узнавании голубые глаза. Как ручонки сами отставляют стакан в сторону а тщедушное тельце напрягается для прыжка и тщетной погони.  
Зря. Конечно, на полу Кудо ждёт визитка, но не сам растворившийся в толпе людей Кид.  
Смириться не значит предпонести загадку на блюдечке. Просто теперь погоня приобретёт иной, более игровой вид.


End file.
